Koga Tensei
Koga Tensei (天声古雅, Tensei Koga; literally "Classical Elegance, Heavenly Voice") is a well known Chūnin of the Hidden Leaf Village. After the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Koga was made the new Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is the new title character of User:Ten Tailed Fox's fanon here on Naruto Fanon as well as the main character of Naruto Tensei. Appearance Koga is average height for his age, being in physical top-form, with a rather emotionless face which reveals the nature of his personality. He is stated to look physically similar to Soonnim Kawahiru, with a few noticeable differences; such as height, eye color, and hair length. He has extremely long, light purple hair which reaches down to the back of his knees and purplish-blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless fishnet undershirt underneath a high-collar, purple vest which also has no sleeves. Around his hands and up his arms he wears black arm guards, and he also wears a rope that is tied at the middle of his chest, which wraps around both of his arms and his chest. On his waist, he wears a scarf with the symbol of the Tensei clan inscribed upon it. Lastly, he wears typical shinobi pants; long blue pants, with his weapons pouch on his left leg and the addition of ankle guards at the bottom. He also wears sandals that resemble Jiraiya's. Personality Koga is very pleased with his position, being proud that he is one of the nine shinobi that has turned into a Jinchūriki, and an even rarer case in that, given his circumstances, he is also a proud citizen of Konohagakure. He is very respectful to both his allies and his enemies, as he believes that everyone deserves a certain amount of respect. The loyal and dedicated Koga Tensei possesses a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit and looks up to his friend and fellow ninja, Seireitou Kawahiru. One village Jōnin once said that he could see Seireitou's defiance in him, but spoke very highly of him nonetheless. Junsui, the boy's Jōnin instructor as a Genin has often reflected upon Koga's considerable knowledge and potential. Despite having grown up as a Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, a taboo in the village, he was taken under the wing of the leader of the Jōnin, Junsui, himself and has managed to become an influential young Chūnin in the lives of the village's children. As a young ninja, Koga was cynical, though wise beyond his years. His humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his warrior prowess. Despite his numerous complaints during his Academy training, he is also a skilled warrior. In many ways, he represents the strength of the Hidden Leaf Village: steadfast, selfless, and modest. His later skill at resolving disputes without a single battle would earn him the sobriquet "The Negotiator". He is friendly and easily gets along with others despite his status as a "tabooed Jinchūriki" in the village. He also has a special place in his heart for the kids at the daycare in which he works, of whom he is constantly attempting to stick up for or protect from harm no matter the cost to himself. At his first meeting with Junsui, he was both helpful and generous; doing all that he could to help him despite not knowing that Junsui was both a ninja and a Jōnin, risking his life to hold off a large amount of wolves whom had been summoned by an enemy ninja, not even accepting help when Junsui reached his location. Though lovable, he also is one to carry grudges and is sometimes vengeful, but he commonly holds these two traits in check. He also hates being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He is fiercely loyal, doing anything to keep those he is close to from harm, at any cost. His only price for this dedication is loyalty in return. His separation from his brother, when he was taken to become a Jinchūriki, was the hardest thing he'd ever done, and it still hurt him for years up until their reunion. Because of his fear of losing even more friends in such a manner, he keeps to himself, fiddling around with his only friends, his brother, Seireitou, and the kids he protects daily. During Pain's attack on Konoha over ten years ago, however, he grew especially close to Naruto before he died, considering him a a role model and a hero. He is naturally honest and despises lying and deception, and especially hates politics, correctly considering most politicians to be greedy and self-conceited. His real father's continual self-consciousness when it comes to Koga hurts the boy, who at times wasn't sure whether his father likes him, something his heart craves. Therefore, he turns to a more complimenting, comforting source: Seireitou. His yearning to be loved, as well as appreciated, comes out in his devotion to his village, the only place, according to him, that he will ever call home. History Koga grew up in a middle-class shinobi clan in the Hidden Leaf Village during the reign of the Third Hokage. He was only around two years of age during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha. Both of his parents fought in the battle against the Nine-Tails, with his father losing his right leg, but otherwise both of them survived. When he turned four, he joined the Shinobi Academy at the same time as Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten, the members of Mighty Guy's team. By the time he graduated, at the age of eleven, he had perfect scores in ninjutsu and taijutsu, and an average score in genjutsu. He was put on a Genin team with a Jōnin instructor named Renge Yamato and his childhood friend, Harutomaru Senju. Renge made his students get jobs within the village, hoping to teach them not only ninjutsu during their time with him, but also patriotism for the village by getting to know it's people. Koga gets a job at a local daycare. Part I Chūnin Exams arc Renge submitted his two student's names for the Chūnin exams on the prospect, not that they would advance their rank, but instead that they would become much stronger. In the first phase, a written test, the participating Genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Though the rest of the examinees realized this, Naruto did not to Koga's amusement, and struggled to answer the questions, which were far beyond his comprehension. Koga used his knowledge of the Shadow Clone Technique and the Transformation Technique to gain access to the proper information. Finally, there was the tenth question. With Naruto's speech on never giving up energizing the class and the willingness to face the unknown being the answer to the tenth question, Koga and Harutomaru passed on to the second phase. After the test, Koga silently congratulates Naruto on his bravery just as Anko Mitarashi enters to explain the next exam. For the second phase, Koga and Harutomaru are sent with the rest of the Chūnin hopefuls to the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's center before the phase ended. Koga and Harutomaru survived until the middle of the test, where they are confronted by Team Guy. Neji and Lee's advanced taijutsu, along with Neji's Byakugan and Tenten's mastery of weapons easily defeated the two, taking their scroll and disqualifying them. Nonetheless, Renge tells them both that he is proud of their efforts. Koga attends the finals of the Chūnin exams and cheers Naruto on and is increasingly impressed with his progress as he beats Neji, the one who had beaten Koga in the Forest of Death. He was also somewhat impressed with the improvement of Sasuke Uchiha when he fought Gaara in the final match. Invasion of Konoha arc When Orochimaru, the Sound ninja, and the Sand ninja begin their attack on the Hidden Leaf, Koga takes off from the Chūnin Exams Finals area, heading directly for the daycare that he worked at. He then assists Iruka Umino and the other Chūnin Instructors of the Academy get the children and non-ninja civilians to safe houses spread all around the village. During this, he is attacked by one of Orochimaru's snake summons, but is saved by Jiraiya and Ibiki Morino, who have arrived to fight it. He then witnesses the battle between Naruto and Gaara, catching his first glimpse of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the One-Tailed Shukaku. When Naruto beats Gaara, Koga and Harutomaru join Renge and the other ninja of the village in driving off the ninja forces of Sunagakure and Otogakure. It is then that they learn that the Third Hokage has died in combat with Orochimaru and a few days later, the village hosts a funeral for their fallen leader. Koga finds out that his parents also have died in the battle against Orochimaru's forces and he goes into a great period of mourning, promising them to get stronger and to defeat people like Orochimaru. Sasuke Retrieval arc During the weeks and months that followed the invasion, Jiraiya and Naruto brought back Tsunade, who became the village's Fifth Hokage. The Akatsuki Scare also occurred, in which Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki came looking for Naruto, but was stopped by Jiraiya and Naruto. After Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke, after Orochimaru sent his Sound Four to retrieve him, Koga consoles Naruto and offers a hand in any future Sasuke-related missions. Part II During the timeskip, Koga, Harutomaru, and most of the other Genin (save for Naruto and Sasuke) retake the Chūnin Exams and become Chūnin with Neji and Harutomaru both becoming Jōnin. Hidan and Kakuzu arc After Kakashi leaves with Team 10 to fight off the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, Koga joins Naruto and Yamato in order to help Naruto perfect his Wind Release training. During this time, Koga learns of his own Wind affinity and also manages to learn Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasengan before Naruto takes off to be Kakashi's reinforcements. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain invades Konoha, Koga again rushes to the needs of the children at his place of work. There he is confronted by the Asura Path of Pain. Koga unleashes his Wind Release: Rasengan on the Asura Path, only to have his jutsu absorbed. Not understanding, Koga uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and charges each of them with Rasengan, utilizing his new technique, the Tensei Rasengan Barrage on the Asura Path. Proving another useless technique against the absorbing power of the Asura Path, Koga prepares to use another technique, hoping to finish the battle, but is stopped when the Animal Path summons the Asura Path and the other Paths of Pain outside the village to allow the Deva Path to use it's massive Shinra Tensei. Koga survives, as do the kids he was protecting, but Harutomaru does not. As he grieves, Koga witnesses the battle between Sage Naruto and Pain, as well as Naruto's Nine-Tails transformation. It is at that moment that Koga vows to get as strong as Naruto. He is greatly relieved when a redeemed Nagato uses Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive Harutomaru and cheers upon the return of Naruto to the destroyed village. Fourth Shinobi World War arc While the other Kage go to the Kage Summit, the Seijin Order is formed, and joins with the Shinobi Alliance after Madara Uchiha declares war. Koga joins the Order at this time and his promoted to Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village. His quick mastery of nature chakra and of senjutsu within the Order makes him become a graduate much faster than most other shinobi in the Order. He then takes on his own student, Kare Warai, preparing him for the fighting in the war. Abilities Even without the Nine-Tails' added power, Koga has an immense amount of chakra at his disposal. With the Nine-Tails added on top of this, he possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Unlike most ninja, who focus solely on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu, Koga has diversified his efforts. He is almost equally proficient in ninjutsu and taijutsu, though his skill in genjutsu is very lacking and poor. One thing Koga has a habit of doing is mimicking Naruto's style of attack, such as using numerous Shadow Clones in his strategy; be it Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Koga is a master of the basic ninja techniques, such as the regular Clone Technique or the Substitution Technique to the point where he can use them effectively in combat against ninja who would otherwise see through such Academy-level tricks. While a boy of few words, Koga has shown himself to be an intuitive person. He is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between himself and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in the training to control his Tailed Beast, he noted how similar the two of them were, especially in terms of chakra signatures once he began to overwhelm the demon fox and control it's chakra. His keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with the samurai, being able to see through his opponent's cold demeanor and identify thier concern for their own way of life. He was also able to sense a small wavering in Seireitou's own overbearing chakra after the arrival of Shiori Miyamoto concerned him. While he is only a teenager and later became a Jinchūriki during the initial days after the Fourth War ended, Koga has shown himself to be a highly resilient kid, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding techniques and withstand an assault from the large scale Shinra Tensei unleashed by Pain when he attacked the village, this why he was only seven years old (albeit he was saved by Konohamaru). After learning the basics of his Jinchūriki powers, Koga's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal ninja. It has stated that a ninja's life force is their chakra. As such, Koga is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most ninja. Junsui himself once stated that Koga was a monster in this regard. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, both Koga's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. It is unknown whether Koga suffered the same issues as Naruto did with the Nine-Tails, because soon after it was sealed within him, he was whisked off to the Falls of Truth to learn to control it. It is assumed that, like Naruto once did, he has separated the Nine-Tails' chakra from it's will, thus gaining control over it's chakra completely. His control over his Jinchūriki forms are notable, but none such more than the initial Jinchūriki state. He compares his usage of the initial form to Naruto's use of Sage Mode; using it to greatly argument his physical strength as well as allowing him access to his larger jutsu such as his stronger Rasengan variants and his more powerful Wind Release techniques. Because of the unusually large amount of chakra that the Nine-Tails gives Koga, he is more suited for jutsu that consumes more chakra than other ninja of his rank or even higher rank than him. Also, due to his control of the Nine-Tails after his training in the Falls of Truth, he has access to all of the Version 1 and Version 2 of it's tailed transformations as well as being able to transform into the Nine-Tails itself, all while retaining control of himself. Also, unlike other Tailed Beasts' chakra, the Nine-Tails' chakra offers Koga's body healing, even to otherwise fatal wounds. Despite all of these advantages, use of the Nine-Tails chakra, even when under complete control over it, has it's disadvantages. After separating the Nine-Tails chakra from it's will, it's large chakra technically became Koga's, meaning whenever he accesses any form above the initial Jinchūriki transformation he eats up a large amount of chakra. The more tails and power he uses, the more chakra that is consumed. Furthermore, a full transformation into the Nine-Tails greatly fatigues him upon returning to his normal form, making it almost impossible for him to fight seriously afterwards. Entering Version 2 damages the cells in his body, though not to the extent of an uncontrolled transformation. Taijutsu and Physical Strength As the student of the leader of the Jōnin Council, he is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Konoha Academy at a young age. He is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant out of all of the current Chūnin, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against his mentor, Junsui who is a Jōnin. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. Even while unarmed, Koga possesses a remarkable amount of strength, being capable of destroying large objects with a single punch. Koga is strong enough to break a large water pipe in two and swing it like a bat. He was even able to battle a very large wolf-summon with his bare fists, a remarkable feat. His strength is further enhanced with his use of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, allowing him to take on those bigger them himself with relative ease as a single punch was shown able to knock the same giant wolf-summon down with this power. His strength also becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and techniques from Jōnin-level Shinigami. Even though he has tremendous prowess with taijutsu, he has one fatal flaw; he has sluggish movements, that prevent him from hitting extremely fast opponents. This is somewhat relieved when he uses the Nine-Tails' chakra, but not too much. To compensate for this, he uses Shadow Clones to distract his opponents until he gets close enough to strike, though even this proves somewhat unreliable. Rasengan .]] After watching Naruto's battle with Pain, Koga's favorite jutsu became the Rasengan. Following Naruto's death several years later, Koga vowed to learn and master the Rasengan to honor his fallen hero. Unlike Naruto, Koga has enough control over his chakra to form Rasengan with only one hand. Like Naruto, he has many variants to the normal Rasengan, most of which involve him using his Nine-Tails chakra to use bigger and stronger versions. While in his normal form, he can use two Rasengan; the regular and Ōdama Rasengan. Like his regular Rasengan, Koga can form Ōdama Rasengan with one hand and can use it for devastating effects. When in his Nine-Tails form, he can use Rasengan that are many times his own size as well as combining it with his Shadow Clones to do a multiple Rasengan barrage. He can also combine it with his Wind Release for far more devastating results. He also has access to Naruto's Rasenshuriken technique, though it is significantly weaker than Naruto's version. For one, his is much smaller and, despite having the ability to throw it, he cannot control the trajectory of the jutsu very well, making it's path somewhat unpredictable. Nature Transformation While training to control the Nine-Tails, Koga learned of his affinity for Wind Release jutsu. While he prefers to stick to his Nine-Tails powers or using his taijutsu or Rasengan, he has proven skilled in the basics of using Wind Release techniques. He can effectively combine it with Rasengan to form more powerful techniques. Senjutsu As a member of the Seijin Order, he has the ability to use natural energy which gives him access to Sage Mode. This initially presented several issues. For one, he couldn't fuse with a toad sage and two, he didn't like to use shadow clones as an alternative, due to it being to limiting on his Sage Mode usage. The Nine-Tails eventually offered a solution; it would stay still within it's seal and gather the sage chakra for Koga to use. With this in place, Koga could now use Sage Mode in battle, allowing his ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu to be strengthened. He uses this new power to complete his rudimentary Rasenshuriken: forming the Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. There is a major drawback to this, however; while using Sage Mode, he is incapable of using any of the Nine-Tails' chakra. This is because the Nine-Tails chakra does not mix well with Natural Energy. This weakness carries over to his newly completed Rasenshuriken. The jutsu takes up massive amounts of chakra, and because Koga is unable to use the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra while in Sage Mode, he loses a great amount of normal chakra as well as sage chakra, thus only allowing him to use this Rasenshuriken twice before having to re-enter Sage Mode to replenish his uses. Swordsman Koga Tensei was trained by Junsui Kirei in the arts of swordsmanship. Through him, Koga inherited a rich tradition of swordsman training. Koga's style features elements of many different swordsmanship styles, making him outstandingly talented, even at his young age. Koga is well versed in the classic swordsmanship combat styles, like Otsu (落つ, To smash) which was invented by the late Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, back when he founded Shinobi Academy. Otsu is an aggressive style that focuses on physical strength and sweeping strokes, taking the defensive principles of standard sword-fighting, the style practiced by regular swordsman, and converting them to offensive moves. With Koga's exceptionally high concentration of chakra and personal skill, he has learned and applied Otsu much more quickly and effectively than any other Chūnin in the village. Plot Pending... Creation and conception This character is my replacement for my former main character Riyan Uchiha. I was truly unhappy with him, in that he was a little too powerful and I didn't want him to be like that, but could never stay consistent to the design I had for him in my head when I took things away, so I created this guy to completely take over for him. Quotes * ""Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points." Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Konohagakure